


Um Brinde

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2017, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, New Year's Eve, Old Fic, Shibari, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Quando os fogos de artifício sinalizaram a virada de um novo ano, ela permitiu a ele brindar em seu corpo para comemorar.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Um Brinde

O quimono negro estava aberto, caindo por seus ombros enquanto ela virava a garrafa acima, derramando seu conteúdo borbulhante sobre os seios desnudos e expostos, sentindo-o descer rapidamente pelo abdômen até escoar por entre suas pernas. Naquela extremidade, a boca voraz dele captava o champagne, seu gosto misturado com os sabores mais íntimos daquela mulher.

Hisoka lambuzava-se em deleite, sua língua percorrendo livre pelo sexo dela, os lábios sugando aquela carne tenra e suculenta, e os dentes mordendo-a por vezes em afã, retirando gritos dos gemidos que soavam da garganta de Machi. Ela, por sua vez, prendia os cabelos dele com a mão livre, pressionava-o forte contra si, controlava-o de acordo com sua vontade, em posição de superioridade, de pé sobre ele.

Quando colocava aquele quimono negro, em ocasiões especiais, a mulher tornava-se uma nawashi, e ele, que normalmente encontrava prazer das maneiras mais invulgares, deliciava-se em cair aos pés dela e servir de objeto para sua arte e prazer. Por horas ela se dedicaria em contê-lo, prendê-lo, unir cada um de seus membros em amarrações e nós que se interligavam de forma simétrica, usando como cordas as linhas de seu nen transmutado. Hisoka gozaria, mais de uma vez, somente durante aquele processo se Machi permitisse, porém sempre que encontrava-se no quase ápice ela lhe provocava alguma forma de dor aguda que fazia sua energia sexual desfocar-se.

E ele a odiava ardentemente por aquilo. E ele a amava ardentemente por aquilo. Sabia que quando ela desse permissão a ele para liberar-se, o orgasmo viria com uma intensidade sem comparações.

Mas naquele momento, um pouco além da meia noite, quando fogos de artifício ainda se ouviam ao longe, o que ela permitia a ele era brindar no corpo dela, e ele aproveitava a chance para devorá-la com paixão, inebriado por todas as sensações que suas linhas na carne dele causavam, os gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto abandonado e vazio, o gosto e a sensação do prazer dela. Os olhos dourados de Hisoka reviravam em êxtase.

Quando o corpo de Machi começou a tremer, dando os primeiros indícios do que estava por vir, não tardou muito para que ela atirasse a garrafa ao longe, fazendo-a quebrar-se contra a parede, e com a outra mão também livre agora, ela apertou-o mais forte contra o próprio corpo, as coxas que contraíam-se em volta dele aumentando a pressão. Hisoka queria apertá-la nas próprias garras, tornar aquela carne alva em vermelha e roxa com a força de seu desejo por ela, embrenhar-se, enfiar-se dentro daquele pequeno corpo luxuriante de todas as maneiras possíveis; ser um com ela da forma mais animalesca, e a contenção daquela loucura multiplicava-a exponencialmente em seu ser.

Devorar Machi nunca seria o suficiente para saciar a vontade que ela despertava e alimentava com tanta maestria. O gosto do clímax dela inundando sua boca, acompanhado de seus gritos, nunca seria o suficiente. Ele sempre iria querer mais. Muito mais.

O corpo dela agora arquejava sobre o dele, e ela levou ainda alguns momentos para voltar a ter condições de respirar corretamente, quando ele mesmo arfava, com a boca agora contra a cintura dela, liberando o ar quente na pele arrepiada.

Quando ela recuperou-se, sentou-se sobre o colo dele em silêncio, observando casualmente o próprio trabalho, que ainda prendia-o, subindo até chegar nos olhos dele, que brilhavam daquela maneira demoníaca, mas ela, sem se abalar, encarava-o com aquela espécie de paz que recaía após a tempestade. A mão tocou o rosto dele, fazendo-o inclinar-se de encontro a ela, e os lábios de Machi curvaram-se em um raro sorriso.

"Feliz Ano Novo, seu idiota," sussurrou com calma, e foi a vez dele sorrir, soltando um curto murmúrio.

"Bem, talvez seja, se este começo for um presságio do que virá…" ele respondeu com malícia, e ela selou a boca dele com o indicador antes de se inclinar até ela e cobri-la com um beijo, que naturalmente foi se intensificando até que o fôlego de ambos se alterou novamente.

"É cedo para falar… ainda não acabamos aqui…" Machi sussurrou com os lábios ainda roçando nos dele, e então liberou-o de uma vez de suas linhas.

Em menos de um segundo sentia o peso do corpo dele sobre ela, as mãos afoitas com a liberdade recém-adquirida, a vontade insana despejando-se sobre ela como as comportas abertas de uma represa. E ela deleitava-se em sentir na carne o desejo que suscitava no homem, em ser subjugada por ele, após subjugá-lo até o limite mais de uma vez.

Era a vez dela, e mesmo que ele não a amarrasse, sabia que agora estava contida na ânsia dele.

E aquela era realmente a melhor forma de se começar o ano.


End file.
